OI035: A Tent Situation
Pokémon World |machars =Ash, Misty, Tracey Sketchit, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, Delia Ketchum |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Ash's Kingler, Ash's Muk, Ash's Tauros, Ash's Snorlax, Mimey, Gary's Nidoqueen, Jessie's Lickitung, James' Victreebel, Jigglypuff, Brock's Onix, Brock's Vulpix, Brock's Geodude, Brock's Zubat (All Flashback), Butterfree, Nidorina, Nidorino, Vileplume, Dodrio, Rhyhorn |b1 =Coral-Eye_Badge.png |b2 =SeaRuby_Badge.png |b3 =SpikeShell_Badge.png |b4 =JadeStar_Badge.png |michars =Professor Ivy (flashback), Charity (flashback), Hope (flashback), Faith (flashback) |local =Pallet Town |major =Ash, Misty, Tracey and Team Rocket came to Kanto. Tracey meets Brock, Professor Oak and Gary. Brock joins Ash and co. Ash's Muk knows Poison Gas. James' Victreebel knows Poison Powder and Double-Edge. Gary is revealed to have a Nidoqueen. }} is the 35th episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis With their adventures in the Orange Islands behind them, Ash, Misty and Tracey arrive at Pallet Town and when they get to Ash's house there is an unexpected surprise waiting for them - Brock is back! When asked what happened between him and Professor Ivy Brock just went into fetal position and said: "Don't mention that name." Just then Delia comes in and explains that after Professor Ivy dumped him and Brock had been her houseguest. She also claimed that he and Mimey fight over the chores. A short while later they go see Professor Oak and Tracey is ecstatic to meet him. Sometime after Team Rocket tries to capture all the Pokémon at the lab only to be stopped by Gary and his Nidoqueen. Ash then challenges Gary to a Pokémon battle and Gary accepts. Who will win this battle? Episode Plot The heroes walk towards Pallet Town and soon see it. Misty asks Togepi if it remembers Pallet Town, while Ash asks Tracey should he show his sketchbooks. Tracey is impatient, as he searches through his sketchbooks to see which ones should he show Prof. Oak. Ash and Misty tell him he should do that in Ash's house. As they race to Ash's house, Jigglypuff appears behind them. Before Ash goes in, he sighs. He opens the door and tells mom he is back, but hears a man's voice instead. He runs to the kitchen and sees his friend, Brock and crashes into a counter by this surprise. Misty is also surprised Brock is here. Brock greets Togepi and meets Tracey (from whom he has heard a lot), then gives everyone some tea. Misty asks what is he doing here. Ash remembers Brock loved Valentia Island and stated at Prof. Ivy's house Ivy and her assistants need help and guidance, while he can study Pokémon. They thought he'd be there forever with Prof. Ivy, but Brock lays on the ground from so much depression, responding not to mention that name. Misty feels Brock was dumped. Ash hears mom and goes to her, but falls down after she greets Pikachu first. Delia greets Misty, Togepi and Tracey. Misty asks her how long was Brock here. Ash's mom remembers that a week ago she and Mimey were going back from the market and heard a noise. They retraced their steps and found a man, which was Brock himself. She took her into the house and whenever she mentioned Prof. Ivy, he got depressed. She let him stay and he did a lot of house chores. Soon, they see Brock arguing with Mimey who should sweep the floors. Ash sees they will never find out what happened. Misty tells Brock liked Prof. Ivy. Ash responds that he liked Prof. Ivy, too, making Tracey and Misty tell him he is not mature as Gary, causing him to be depressed like Brock was. Ash proposes to have a delicacy, while Tracey wants to ask him. Seeing Ash is too interested in food, he yells when they'll meet Prof. Oak. Ash remembers their quest, but first gets out his Orange League trophy and hands it to his mom, who is happy she could use it as a dumbbell. However, Ash is depressed when he sees her training using the trophy. So he, Misty, Tracey and Brock go to Prof. Oak's lab. Tracey already knows which sketchbooks will he show to the Professor. Misty feels Ash's Pokémon will like to see Ash once more. Tracey asks Brock he must've felt proud to meet Prof. Oak. Brock gets depressed, thinking that Tracey meant Professor Ivy. Misty corrects Brock saying that Tracey meant Prof. Oak. Brock cheers right up and remarks that Oak is one of the most famous and most respected professors in the world. So with that, they all race to the lab. Team Rocket see the twerps running about. James feels they should contact the boss, though Meowth tells will he tell the boss they have not captured Pikachu yet. Meowth tells they are proud losers, making Jessie and James proud, then they get pounded by Meowth, who tells them they need to catch Pikachu. James sees the older twerp is back with the other three. The heroes enter Prof. Oak's lab, while Delia shines Ash's Orange League trophy. Ash goes to search for Oak and soon sees Muk and Oak under it. Oak acknowledges Ash's arrival, but then Ash, Brock and Oak get stuck in Muk. Tracey greets Oak, ordering them to wait until he sketches this. Oak greets Pikachu and Togepi, then tells Brock Prof. Ivy sends best regards, causing him to be depressed by the mention of her name. Tracey reminds Ash about the GS Ball, so Ash gives Oak the Ball, apologising it took so long. Oak responds Ash must've gained a lot of experience, knowing he'll start the research tonight. As they all take a tour, Ash sees Snorlax in the orchard and greets it. Snorlax ate the apples and falls down asleep. Tracey notices something in the distance. Ash tells they are Tauros and sends one of his own, while Tracey makes a sketch, impressed by the amount. Ash also sees Kingler, who goes into a lake. Misty acknowledges they are all healthy, as Oak responds they are being taken care of by the world's best Pokémon expert. Tracey sketches and is surprised Oak was watching him. Tracey proposes Oak he should look at the sketches, which Oak agrees to. Oak studies the sketches in the lab, making Tracey very nervous, despite he denies being nervous. Tracey shakes so much Ash and Misty tell him his sketches are fine. Brock asks Oak what does he think, so Oak whispers what he thinks. Meowth presses a button, enclosing the lab in a tent. Jigglypuff appears, but gets angered as it cannot pass through the tent. Team Rocket appear as circus entertainers, then reveal themselves. They do wonder why the big twerp didn't stay at Valentia Island with Prof. Ivy, causing him to be depressed and appearing on the circus rope. Jessie and Meowth go to attack. Ash goes to send Bulbasaur, but Muk wants to battle, so Ash allows it this. Jessie sends Lickitung, but Muk goes on Jessie, hugging her. James sends Victreebel, who bites his head, who gets hugged by Muk. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but Muk is not affected. Victreebel sucks Muk into itself and goes to use Poison Powder, but Muk prevents this using Poison Gas. Lickitung licks Muk, but Muk is not affected and hugs it, making Team Rocket in a tough position. As Jigglypuff goes to enter the tent, a person approaches it. Victreebel uses Sleep Powder and succeeds putting Muk to sleep. Ash goes to send another Pokémon, but Team Rocket throw rings, binding the heroes. Due to this, Team Rocket feel they should take every powerful Pokémon they need. Using the vacuum, Team Rocket suck every Poké Ball from Oak's lab and Tracey's sketches into the balloon. Meowth asks Brock what happened to him and Prof. Ivy, but he refuses to tell and gets depressed. Due to the vacuum sucking, the GS Ball is also sucked in the balloon Suddenly, the tent gets ripped, causing Jigglypuff to blast off and Team Rocket's balloon to fall down and the Poké Balls are out of it. The man who appeared before Jigglypuff takes his disguise off, revealing to be Gary, who grabs Lickitung's tongue and hits Team Rocket. Victreebel attacks, but gets pushed away by a Mega Punch. Jessie throws Meowth in the battle. Meowth scratches Nidoqueen, but fails and gets blasted off with Jessie and James. Nidoqueen unties everyone. Gary greets his grandpa, who sees they are lucky he got in time. Misty, Brock and Oak admit he is a better trainer than he was before, as he is training often, but Gary thinks he is not the best. Ash lets Gary know he won the Orange League, although Gary responds that did not help against Team Rocket. Ash remembers he was in a better ranking than Gary was, although Gary knows it was a long time ago and now is a better trainer. Ash challenges him to a battle, seeing if what he tells is correct. Gary accepts although everyone is surprised. Misty asks Brock if Ash has the chance to win, but Brock is uncertain if he does or does not. Debuts Pokémon Gary's Nidoqueen Move *PoisonPowder *Strength Quotes :"Surprise!" - Ash :"Is that you, Ash?" - Brock :"Don't mention that name." - Brock Trivia * Brock was dumped by Professor Ivy prior to this episode. * The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Omastar. Mistakes Delia in one scene calls Tracey "Miss Tracey", even though Tracey is male. Gallery﻿ Tracey has to decide which sketchbok to show OI035 2.jpg Ash and Misty are surprised Brock is here OI035 3.jpg Brock gets depressed OI035 4.jpg Delia asked Brock a wrong question OI035 5.jpg Brock did a lot of chores OI035 6.jpg Brock and Mimey argue who should sweep the floors OI035 7.jpg Misty got Ash depressed OI035 8.jpg Tracey yells to Ash they need to visit Oak OI035 9.jpg Delia uses the trophy for exercise OI035 10.jpg Team Rocket, the proud losers OI035 11.jpg Tracey met Oak OI035 12.jpg Ash gives the GS Ball to Oak OI035 13.jpg Tracey is too nervous for Ash and Misty OI035 14.jpg James and Jessie, the circus entertainers OI035 15.jpg Muk hugs Jessie OI035 16.jpg Victreebel sucks Muk into itself OI035 17.jpg Meowth intimidates Brock OI035 18.jpg The tent is ripped OI035 19.jpg Meowth's failed scratching attempt OI035 20.jpg Ash and Gary have the battle }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda